


prompt #9: you're in love with her

by zukoskataraa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, sokka and katara arent related here, sokka helping his bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoskataraa/pseuds/zukoskataraa
Summary: warnings: none
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: 50 Dialogue Prompts





	prompt #9: you're in love with her

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: none

“Just tell her already.” Sokka says to Zuko, who was in the middle of a game.

“Shut up, don’t distract me. I can’t lose.” Zuko says, avoiding the topic as he continues to game.

“Just tell her already.” Sokka says to Zuko, who was in the middle of a game.

“Shut up, don’t distract me. I can’t lose.” Zuko says, avoiding the topic as he continues to game.

“You’re such a loser.” Sokka teases as he grabs his own phone and dials a number, putting it on speakerphone.

“Who are you calling? Suki?” Zuko asks, still focused on the game. Sokka doesn’t reply, but the person on the other end of the phone does.

“Hello?” She says, her voice soft. Zuko widens his eyes, losing focus of the game.

“Hey, Katara!” Sokka says in a happy voice, looking at Zuko.

“Hey, Sokka! Is there something you need?” She asks.

“Uhhhh… Kinda, yeah. Could you meet me later at the park? Say around… 6-ish?” He says and Zuko yells.

“Dude! You’re crazy!”

“She can hear us you know.”

“What are you gonna do at the park with her?” Zuko asks, getting jealous, and game forgotten.

“Oh, you’re with Zuko? Hi, Zuko!” Katara says and Zuko’s heart melts.

“Hey, Katara!” Zuko replies.

“Just be there later, okay Katara?” Sokka says and Zuko wants to punch his friend.

“Uh, sure thing?” She says, unsure.

“Thanks! See you later.” Sokka says and hangs up.

“You’re dead.” Zuko says, fuming. Sokka laughs.

“Calm down. You’re the one going to the park, not me.” Sokka says and Zuko furrows his eyebrows, confused.

“What the fuck am I gonna do at the park?” He asks and Sokka sighs.

“My friend, you’d be so lost without me in your life.” Sokka says and Zuko just stares at him. “Dude, take her out on a date, and tell her the three words you’ve been wanting to tell her.”

“What? No.” Zuko says and Sokka sighs, massaging his temples in frustration.

“You guys aren’t a couple yet, right? But you guys hang out, a lot. Talk to each other, all the time. And you guys are so sweet that it’s gonna give me diabetes.” Sokka says. “Make it official.” Sokka simply says.

“Why would I?” Zuko asks and Sokka wants to throw Zuko across the room.

“Because, **you’re in love with her.** You can’t deny it. Everyone knows it, Zuko.” Sokka says and Zuko blushes. “Now, you better quit complaining and give Katara a memorable night because if you don’t, I’m gonna kill you myself.” Sokka says as he leaves Zuko’s room.

Zuko sighs and his hands start to sweat. He was nervous. Why was he getting nervous? They had been on dates before. This would just be like any other date, right? Zuko cursed as he got off of his bed, looking at the time. it was 3:45pm, and Sokka had told Katara to meet him at 6.

Zuko took a shower and changed into something casual. A polo, jeans, and sneakers. He didn’t have a plan as to what they would do during the date, but going casual was the best option. He grabbed a jacket as well, in case Katara would get cold later. It was around 4:30 when he had finished getting ready, and he headed out.

“Remember what I told you, Zuko.” Sokka says from the couch, and Zuko gives him the finger, earning a laugh from Sokka. He stopped by a flower shop to buy Katara a bouquet of roses. Zuko checked the time, and it was already 5:15. He made a quick stop to a jewelry store to buy Katara a necklace. He had chosen a simple gold necklace that had a star pendant. Zuko started getting nervous as he walked to the park. It was 5:58 by the time he arrived at the park, and Katara wasn’t there yet. Well, there was no one at the park, which he found odd. Zuko sat down on a bench, putting the bouquet beside him. He put the necklace in his jacket pocket, and sighed. The sun was starting to set, and the sky was a beautiful color of light purple, orange, and yellow.

“Hey, Zuko.” A voice interrupted his thoughts, and he nearly jumped. He turned to see Katara, smiling.

“Hey, Katara.” He smiles, looking at her outfit. She was wearing a white shirt with a plaid-patterned dress on top of it, and black stockings with boots. The stockings were unexpected, and Zuko suddenly felt hot.

“Is something wrong with my outfit?” She asks, noticing him linger on her stockings. Zuko looks up at her.

“No, no. You look very beautiful.” He says and stands up, handing her the bouquet. “These are for you.” He says and Katara smiles.

“Thank you! I love them!” She says as she takes the bouquet, giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Not a problem. So, are you hungry?” He asks, and Katara takes his hand in hers.

“Famished” She smiles and Zuko’s heart leaps. ‘She’s so cute’ he thinks to himself.

“Well, we can’t have that now, can we? Let’s get some dinner.” Zuko smiles and they walk hand-in-hand to a diner by the park. The diner had a vintage style to it, with neon lights and a jukebox. They sit down at a booth and a waitress comes up to take their orders.

“It’ll be 10 minutes til your food arrives, lovebirds.” She says as she leaves them.

“So… I thought Sokka would be the one to meet me at the park.” Katara says and Zuko chuckles.

“Yeah, well. It was a set-up. He just wanted us to go on a date.” Zuko says, then realizes what he said. “Oh! No, not a date! Just dinner.” He says and Katara giggles.

“You’re so cute when you get all flustered, you know that?” She teases him as she reaches across to pinch his cheek, and he blushes.

“I am not.” He says, pouting and she laughs. That laugh made Zuko’s heart warm. They make small talk until their food arrives, and they eat in a comfortable silence, with occasional small talk here and there. They finish eating and head out of the diner.

“Where to next?” Katara asks and Zuko thinks.

“Where do you wanna go?” He asks.

“Anywhere, as long as I’m with you.” She teases and Zuko laughs.

“How sweet.” He says as he gives her head a quick peck. They walk around, not knowing where to go. A sudden breeze passes by, making them shiver.

“Are you cold?” Zuko asks Katara.

“A little. Yeah.” She says and Zuko takes off his jacket, handing it to her. “Thanks.” She says and he takes the bouquet so she can put on the jacket. It was a little big on her, so the sleeves went past her fingers. She put her hands in the jacket’s pockets and that’s when Zuko immediately remembered the necklace. He was about to say something when Katara beat him to it.

“Oh, what’s this?” Katara asks, taking out the necklace. Zuko blushes.

“Well, there goes the surprise.” He says, and Katara raises an eyebrow. He clears his throat. ‘It’s now or never.’

“What surprise?” She asks, and Zuko rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Well, it’s not really a surprise. But uh, that necklace is for you.” Zuko says, avoiding eye contact with Katara.

“That’s cute. But what’s the occasion?” She asks, prodding him further.

“Uh… Will you be my girlfriend?” He asks, unsure. Katara smiles and hugs Zuko, burying her face in his chest.

“I thought you’d never ask.” She says, and Zuko laughs. “Like seriously, I thought you would never ask.” She says. “But, here you are! I’m your girlfriend!”

“You’re my girlfriend!” He says, smiling. He leans down to give her a sweet kiss. He wraps his arm around her waist and she puts her arms around his neck. They pull away a few seconds later, out of breath.

“I love you.” Zuko says before he can even think. Katara blushes.

“I love you too, Zuko.” She smiles and she gives him another kiss and hands him the necklace. “Would you do the honors?” She asks and Zuko nods.

“Yeah. Of course. Turn around.” He says and Katara does. He puts the necklace around her neck, and Katara turns around.

“I love it! Thank you, Zuko. I had a good time tonight.” Katara smiles and Zuko blushes.

“You’re welcome, Katara.” He says and he takes his hand in hers as they walk around town for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: zukoskataraa


End file.
